Combat Rules and Regulations
On Foretold Legends, characters may battle one another's characters by use of the Combat System that is set up. This page will help describe terms used during battle as well as other useful information. Basic Combat Terms Charge * Charge is essentially how many actions you are able to perform per turn. The base value for this is 10, but may be increased/decreased by effects or abilities. * Some actions may cost more than a single Charge to use. * Skipping a Charge will regain 2 Stamina and 20 Mana for your character. Skipping your entire turn will grant the player 20% of their Maximum Stamina and Mana. This does not apply to attacks that require a turn to charge up to use as you are not skipping your turn, you are readying an attack. Power Gauge * Power Gauges allow you to use your stronger attacks, such as Signature Abilities. * A player gains 1 Power Gauge every turn unless they consume Power Gauges during that turn. * A character may have a maximum of 7 Power Gauges stored at one time. While at 7 Power Gauges, the player may not receive more until some are spent. Battle Calculator * Battle Calculators are designated members of the community who are allowed to calculate the outcomes of battle. * If a Battle Calculator is not currently present to calculate a battle, then the battle must be put on hold until one is available. * If it is discovered that someone other than a Battle Calculator does the calculations for a battle, that battle be nullified and players will not gain anything from it. Damage Values All attacks have specific damage values associated with the type of attack. Below is the list of these values. * '''Basic Strikes: '''User's Strength/Willpower multiplied by 4 (When Dual-Wielding, add +0.5) * '''Enhanced Strike: '''User's Strength multiplied by 7.5 * '''Magic Blast: '''User's Willpower multiplied by 8 * '''C-Tier Blast: '''User's Strength/Willpower multiplied by 15 * '''B-Tier Blast: '''User's Strength/Willpower multiplied by 20 * '''A-Tier Blast: '''User's Strength/Willpower multiplied by 30 * '''Signature Attack: '''User's Strength/Willpower multiplied by 50 Stamina/Mana/Power Gauge Costs All attacks cost some value to use, be it Stamina or Mana. This is because you must exert energy in order to function at full potential. Stronger attacks also cost a certain Power Gauge Value based on the level of attack. Below is a list of the Stamina or Mana values. * '''Basic Strikes: '''Costs 1/10 Stamina/Mana to execute (When Dual-Wielding, add 2/20 Stamina/Mana) * '''Enhanced Strike: '''Costs 5 Stamina to execute * '''Magic Blast: '''Costs 50 Mana to execute * '''C-Tier Blast: '''Costs 25/250 Stamina/Mana and 1 Power Gauge to execute * '''B-Tier Blast: '''Costs 40/400 Stamina/Mana and 2 Power Gauges to execute * '''A-Tier Blast: '''Costs 65/650 Stamina/Mana and 4 Power Gauges to execute * '''Signature Attack/Form: '''Costs 100/1,000 Stamina/Mana and 7 Power Gauges to execute Pre-Combat Setup Before a battle commences, all characters must state what items/skills/etc. they are bringing into a fight. Below is a template of a player's Battle Setup with explanations as to certain things. Combatant's Name * Health: 500/500 {The values here stand for Current Health/Maximum Health. This is to ensure Battle Calculators and players know what your current and maximum health value is to avoid blind combat. While a barrier is active, the barrier's Health goes next to yours in brackets, such as [].} * Stamina: 50/50 {The values here stand for Current Stamina/Maximum Stamina. This is to ensure Battle Calculators and players are able to know how much energy you have left for Physical Attacks.} * Mana: 500/500 {The Values here stand for Current Mana/Maximum Mana. This is to ensure Battle Calculators and players are able to know how much energy you have left for Magical Attacks.} * Strength: 5 {This is the player's damage value for Physical Attacks. While you have active Strength boosts, the new Strength value from boosts are shown next to your base value in brackets, such as []. } * Willpower: 5 {This is the player's damage value for Magical Attacks. While you have active Willpower boosts, the new Willpower value from boosts are shown next to your base value in brackets, such as [].} * Agility: 10 {This is the player's Agility Value which is used to dictate whether or not an attack hits or misses. While you have active Agility boosts, the new Agility value from boosts are shown next to your base value in brackets, such as [].} * Equipment: Nature Armor Damage Resistance/+5% Physical Damage {This is the player's current equipment. The equipment's name must come first, followed by whatever effects the equipment grants after it in brackets such as []. If an equipment has more than one effect, split it within the brackets by using either / or |. A character may only bring a total of 8 Equipment items into combat.} * Traits: Human Passive, Acceleration, Predicted Maneuvers {This is where the player lists the 3 Traits they chose upon character creation. These include your Racial Passive, your Passive Trait, and Active Trait.} * Effects: +20% Damage Resistance, +5% Physical Damage Armor {This is where a player must list ALL active effects, be it via Trait, Equipment, Status Effect, etc. This is so that it is easy to keep track of everything going on with a player's stats. Next to each effect, put the source of the effect in brackets, such as [].} * C-Tier Blast: C-Tier Blast A {A C-Tier Blast the player has chosen to take into combat.} * C-Tier Blast: C-Tier Blast B {A C-Tier Blast the player has chosen to take into combat.} * B-Tier Blast: B-Tier Blast A {A B-Tier Blast the player has chosen to take into combat.} * A-Tier Blast: A-Tier Blast B {An A-Tier Blast the player has chosen to take into combat.} * Signature Attack: Custom Signature Attack {A Signature Attack the player has chosen to take into combat.} * Signature Form: Custom Form {A Signature Form the player has chosen to take into combat.} To give you a clean example without explanation, here is a level 1 Cyborg character: Electron * Health: 5,000/5,000 * Stamina: 100/100 * Mana: 1,000/1,000 * Strength: 10 20 * Willpower: 7 14 * Agility: 16 32 * Equipment: N/A N/A * Traits: Cyborg Passive, Grand Entrance, Phase Rush * Effects ** +100% Strength/Willpower/Agility Entrance * C-Tier Blast: N/A * C-Tier Blast: N/A * B-Tier Blast: N/A * A-Tier Blast: N/A * Signature Attack: N/A * Signature Form: N/A Category:Guide Category:Information